


Soft Morning

by Odd_Lex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuties, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Nose Kissing, Short One Shot, They're just being really cute and fluffy okay, soft kiss, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Lex/pseuds/Odd_Lex
Summary: Dean and Castiel wake up together and they're adorable.





	Soft Morning

Castiel was treading his fingers through Dean’s hair, twisting the strands and pulling them softly. Dean’s eyelids were fluttering but remained closed, confirming the Angel’s theory that he was indeed awake, just faking it, and was struggling not to smile; Castiel brought his face closer and kissed both eyelids gently, which got the hunter to finally smile, wide, and open his green eyes, meeting the blue of Castiel’s in the most tender way. 

Castiel kissed his nose, his forehead, his cheeks, trying to do the same to each freckle, pressing butterfly kisses all over Dean’s face to which he whined a little “Cas–” before his Angel finally sealed their lips together sweetly.

It wasn’t a heated kiss, that wasn’t what they wanted then, it was just the soft meeting of their mouths, their breaths mingling, each feeling like they were slowly merging into one another.

They soon had to break the kiss because they were smiling to much, and just stayed laying there in Dean’s bed, forehead to forehead, Castiel’s hands on Dean’s cheeks, Dean’s hands on his shoulder and hips, the sheets half off their bodies, their eyes never leaving each others.


End file.
